mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Rogerio Nogueira vs. Dion Staring
The fight was Antonio Rogerio Nogueira's last before he entered into the UFC. Dion Staring was on a two-fight losing streak entering the bout. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. They were feeling each other out. Staring landed an inside leg kick. Staring landed a leg kick. Nogueira landed a good knee to the body and another to the nose and hurt Staring. Nogueira pursued him and landed another good knee and Staring nearly collapsed. Nogueira came down to half-guard and landed a few lefts and rights. He landed a left hook and another downwards to the head of Staring. The pace slowed. Nogueira was trying to pass and he did to side control. Nogueira was sweaty already. Nogueira stood as Staring sat back and he landed a few lefts and rights against the fence and came back down to side control. Staring stood to the clinch with a knee to the body. The referee broke them up to check Staring whose nose was very bloody. They cleaned the blood from Staring's nose. They continued. They clinched after a moment. Staring broke stumbling. Staring landed a leg kick. Staring seemed tentative. Nogueira blocked a high kick. Nogueira landed a left hook without much behind it. Staring's balance seemed off a bit. Nogueira hunting him down, with a knee to the body. Nogueira blocked a high kick, Staring fell and Nogueira came down to half-guard and landed a few rights and lefts and Staring regained guard. Not much going on. Nogueira landed a pair of hammerfists. Staring with good defense from the bottom there. Ten seconds remained. The first round ended. The second round began. They circled. Staring landed a right hand, but not really flush. Staring landed a leg kick. They exchanged missing. Nogueira checked a leg kick. Staring slipped and laid on his back, more of a shovedown. Nogueira stood over him and then came down to guard and passed to half-guard swiftly. Nogueira swiftly passed to side control as well. Nogueira looked to mount and instead passed to north-south, back to side control. The referee paused it to check a cut beside Staring's left eye, to the left of the eye itself. A thin horizontal gash. Not sure what from. They cleared the blood and it kept coming back. They kept clearing it as Nogueira paced impatiently. They finally got it and they continued. The fighters paced beside each other as the cutmen cleared the ring. They touched gloves and continued. Staring landed a leg kick. Nogueira blocked a high kick. Staring came in sloppily but avoided a counter combination. And again. And again. He looks sloppy though. Nogueira landed a good left hand. He came in with a knee to the body. Nogueira landed a right hand and Staring blocked a left. Nogueira grabbed the clinch with three knees, a left hand and another knee to the face and a left hand that dropped Staring. Nogueira came down to the guard pounding and passed to side control effortlessly. He stepped over to north-south and grabbed a kimura and he had it locked up and he was looking to crank it. Staring turned and turtled up. Nogueira worked for an anaconda choke. Staring sat up against the fence. Nogueira landed a short right hand. Staring has both butterflies in. Nogueira landed a pair of lefts and a right and a left. Staring pulled half-guard. Staring gave up his back. He stood to the clinch and they broke. Staring looks exhausted. His mouth is open. Nogueira blocked a high kick. Staring landed a right hand. He ate a left and dropped to guard. Nogueira postured up with ten remaining. He came down and took the side back mount. The second round ended. Staring stayed on his knees and he had to be helped onto his stool. They touched gloves changing corners and the third round began. Nogueira landed a jab. Staring landed an inside leg kick. Staring landed a leg kick. he didn't have much on them. Nogueira landed a left hand, a knee to the body, a jumping knee to the face, another pair of knees. They broke. Nogueira landed a left hand and dropped Staring and he had the back with both hooks. He slipped off though and Staring had his back. Nogueira turned and pulled guard. Staring was exhausted. Nogueira looked tired but... not that tired. Not much going on. Nogueira trying for something. Staring aware. Nogueira looks relaxed. Staring landed a right hand. Staring postured up. He came down to half-guard. He had the elbow in the throat. The referee stood them up. They continued. Staring looked very tired. Nogueira landed an uppercut to the body. Nogueira stuffed a single-leg, Staring stayed on one knee and fell to his back. Nogueira ladned a stomp to the chest, avoided a kneebar easily. He beckoned for Staring to get up. Staring took a moment to stand. Staring still coming forward. They clinched. Nogueira landed a big knee to the face as they broke. Staring had his hands low. He shot in, Nogueira stuffed it easily and turtled him up. Nogueira turned and sat back for a possible Peruvian necktie and instead pulled guard. He locked up a triangle after a moment and then tightened it up completely and Staring tapped quickly and it was over.